


lov loop

by crazyscraplet



Category: 88rising, Filthy Frank - Fandom, Joji - Fandom, Rich Brian, Rich Chigga, Youtubers
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, first person POV, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyscraplet/pseuds/crazyscraplet
Summary: - я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, - шепчет он мне, и я чувствую себя счастливее, чем когда-либо.на следующее утро мы об этом не говорили.и никогда не обсуждали.ноя люблю тебя. "я люблю тебя" - повторяю каждый раз в ответ.





	1. возвращаясь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lov loop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742080) by [GolgotGumShoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolgotGumShoe/pseuds/GolgotGumShoe). 



я встретил его, когда ему было всего семнадцать.

несмотря ни на что, он оставался самим собой: ребенок, полный счастья и желания жить здесь и сейчас.

он осуществил свои мечты, и каждый день тысячи людей становились его поклонниками.

он был счастливым.

веселым.

милым.

мне кажется, я слишком быстро влюбился.

каждый раз, когда я смотрю на него, я словно бы вижу его впервые, и от этого я начинаю сходить с ума.

когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, мы начали постепенно сближаться.

хорошо ли это, плохо ли, я понятия не имею. Мои глаза меня не обманывали, его привязанность ко мне становилась все сильнее, и мне это нравилось.

но мне хотелось немного большего.

если бы он увидел, как белеют костяшки моих пальцев, когда он оказывается слишком близко, или то, как я смотрю на него, словно бы прося то, чего мне хочется, то как бы он поступил?

«я люблю тебя» - повторяю я каждый раз про себя, когда мы остаемся один на один. когда я смотрю на его фото. когда он присылает мне их.

когда мы под кайфом, все по-другому. прямо как в каком-то воображаемом мире, который мог появиться только в моей голове.

сквозь дымку я могу коснуться его.

он сидит на моих коленях и целует меня, смеется, как идиот, невпопад. я смущаюсь и не могу продолжать, отодвигаюсь, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на его лице, но ничего не выходит.

но всякий раз, когда он хочет еще, чтобы я продолжал, я снова приближаюсь к нему.

потому что только в эти моменты я могу видеть его таким.

моменты, когда он по-настоящему мой.

\- я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, - шепчет он мне, и я чувствую себя счастливее, чем когда-либо.

на следующее утро мы об этом не говорили. 

и никогда не обсуждали.

но

я люблю тебя. "я люблю тебя" - повторяю каждый раз в ответ.


	2. свет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- ты пьян, -сказал я, ощущая алкоголь на языке. Клубничная маргарита. Он такой легкий.

в комнате темно.

жизнь, текущая мимо нас прекрасна, но он рядом и его присутствие делает эту жизнь еще лучше.

он прямо передо мной, я смотрю на него сзади, но внезапно он оборачивается и смотрит так, будто заметил, что я гляжу на него.

и тогда я задумался:

когда мы успели так сблизиться?

между нами было всего лишь несколько дюймов, вот насколько мы были близки друг к другу.

и за какую-то пару секунду можно было преодолеть это расстояние.

казалось, что существуем только мы с ним, а целого мира вокруг нет, и мне хотелось ощущать эти мгновения снова и снова.

\- ты пьян, - сказал я, ощущая алкоголь на языке. Клубничная маргарита. он такой легкий.

\- я люблю тебя, - еле произнес он. и заставил этой фразой меня заткнуться, так что я стеснялся говорить с ним дальше под его взглядом в этом освещении.

\- где твой знакомый? я попрошу его отвезти тебя домой, - решился я сказать, как почувствовал, что его рука на моем затылке медленно проводит по волосам. я попытался унять дрожь.

он долго не отвечает на мой вопрос. только сонно отводит взгляд немного в сторону, покачиваясь, и я боюсь, что он может упасть.

\- а может ты отвезешь меня домой? – он ставит ударение на слове «ты» и мое сердце замирает. он снова смотрит на меня и огни освещают его лицо. отсветы красного и фиолетового, от этого он становится еще красивее.

я сдерживал себя от желания поцеловать его.

\- что насчет твоего друга? – спросил я.

его рука снова на моем затылке, мягко гладит по голове, и мы почти касаемся лбами друг друга. я допиваю остатки его маргариты и ставлю уже пустой бокал на край стола, чтобы случайно не пролить все это, пока буду пытаться помочь ему встать с моих колен.

\- если он и привел меня, то он уже ушел, - пробормотал он.

Я помог ему дойти до моей машины.

поездка до дома была нормальной. он сидел, прислонившись головой к окну, время от времени с его губ срывалось какое-то бормотание, и каждый раз, когда я останавливался на красный, у него появлялась возможность взять меня за руку. он с радостью пользовался этими возможностями.

это тяжело.

тяжело, потому что он не делал бы этого, будь он трезв.

тяжело, потому что я хочу, чтобы он продолжал держаться за меня.

\- жожи, - произносит он, пока я вытаскиваю его из машины, он держится за мое плечо, - я так люблю тебя.

я пытаюсь не обосраться со всей этой ситуацией прям здесь.

я молчу в ответ.

он пытается поцеловать меня, пока я открываю дверь его дома, я хочу пройти внутрь, но он виснет на мне. уложить его, в одном белье, на кровать – еще более сложная задача, потому что он пытается стянуть с меня одежду и поцеловать меня, и если бы он не был сейчас пьян, ему бы было намного легче провернуть это.

даже если он и хочет меня сейчас, 

то я не воспользуюсь этим, я не мудак. Я слишком сильно люблю его, чтобы оставаться с ним наедине.

\- ты можешь остаться? – бормочет он, пока я мерзну за дверью.

\- жожи, - говорит он четче и ждет ответа, - пожалуйста?

\- конечно, - в конце концов отвечаю я. Видимо он слишком пьян, чтобы заметить, как дрожит мой голос.

я раздеваюсь и ложусь к нему в постель, вдруг он поворачивается ко мне, прячет лицо у меня на груди и крепко обнимает.

это мило.

\- я люблю тебя, - говорит он приглушенно.

\- я знаю, чел. не подумай, что я не замечаю, - я почувствовал себя так безнадежно, когда произнес это дерьмо вслух. звучало так, будто я шучу, но я до смешного обнадежен. – я тоже люблю тебя.

он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. его щеки покраснели, а я вспотел, и даже кондиционер в комнате не помогал. _я люблю тебя. я люблю тебя. я люблю тебя._

\- я очень люблю тебя, - что я вообще делаю? – но сейчас я не могу поцеловать тебя.

он целует меня в щеку.

я чувствую запах алкоголя на его губах.

\- я… - он помедлил, - скажу тебе это снова, утром.

я промолчал.

я лежу на своей половине, пока он переворачивается на спину. на его лице улыбка, а его щеки и губы покраснели.

наконец, я просто обнимаю его за талию и шепотом желаю спокойной ночи.


	3. ангел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прим. Автора: первоначально я собиралась писать эту часть от лица Жожи, но мысль «хммммм, а так даже лучше» остановила меня

дерьмо.

моя голова гудит, когда я окончательно просыпаюсь.

то, что было прошлой ночью, точно было?

потому что если да, то все хреново.

я закрываю глаза и пытаюсь отойти от похмелья.

когда снова пытаюсь открыть глаза, то оглядываюсь в поисках жожи.

его здесь нет.,

но он оставил свою рубашку, это должно что-то означать.

вдруг я чувствую запах еды, вкусной еды, черт, он заставляет меня проснуться.

к тому же я голоден.

я наконец добираюсь до кухни и нахожу того, кто готовил, и, бля, в моей голове _пульсирует_ , потому что он до сих пор _здесь_ , и я начинаю вспоминать какую херню вытворял вчера, а еще тот факт, что он накрыл стол для нас двоих заставляет меня покраснеть.,

но я больше не собираюсь повторять вчерашнее дерьмо.

я просто прохожу и сажусь, и когда он оборачивается, он слегка удивляется.

бля, а он горяч.

— не думал, что ты проснешься так рано, — спокойно произносит он и ставит еду на стол.

— который час? — я медленно накладываю еду в свою тарелку и молюсь каждому существующему богу, чтобы я не краснел.

— только 10:43. удивительно, что мне не пришлось устраивать тебе завтрак в постели, — посмеивается жожи.

— погодь, но тебе не обязательно было… готовить мне завтрак, — говорю я, смотря в тарелку, — спасибо. спасибо тебе.

срань господня, брайан имануэль. ты говоришь такие нелепые вещи из-за похмелья.

— да не, все нормально, — ответил жожи, — ешь, а то остынет.

я начал есть. о, я и забыл, как он классно готовит, особенно завтраки., но все-таки, воспоминания прошлой ночи не покидают меня. блять.

— эй, слушай, — начал я, и жожи оторвал взгляд от своей тарелки, — насчет вчерашней ночи… ты, эм, помнишь, что я говорил?

— да, а что? — спросил он. мои щеки скорее всего покраснели. бля, какого хера.

— я… черт, прости меня, тогда. — я отвожу смущенный взгляд.

— почему ты извиняешься? — о, так вот значит, как. я бросаю на него удивленный взгляд (ну или какое-то похмельное подобие удивленного взгляда. я не силен в таких фразах).

— бро, я уверен это было не очень приятно с моей стороны, — я смущен. когда я в последний раз себя так чувствовал?

— все норм, честно, — эта фраза спасает меня, — я просто делал то, что ты хотел.

стоп, что?

он продолжил есть.

— ты ведь не это имел ввиду? — бля. на этот раз он поднимает на меня взгляд и смотрит мучительно долго. Это заставляет меня страдать.

— имел ввиду что? — спрашивает он. да, вот оно. Я сейчас умру.

— когда… ты сказал, что ты… ты тоже любишь меня, — неловко. неловко. неловко. я молчу и не могу продолжить есть, пока он не ответит.

и внезапно:

— я имел ввиду то, что сказал.

это не тот ответ, которого я ожидал. ебаны в рот. я снова смотрю на него и мне уже все равно, болит моя голова или нет.

— ешь, давай, а то остывает, — сказал он.

_твою ж мать._


	4. しょうがない

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- ты можешь остаться? – спрашивает он, протягивая руку.  
> я беру его за руку и сажусь рядом.

мои руки дрожали, и я был не один, кто не хотел вспоминать об этом испытании.

или чем бы ни был этот случай, в общем.

только 11 и я лечу его похмелье литрами воды и спортивных напитков (*), а еще он очень милый, когда краснеет (да кого я обманываю, он всегда милый).

когда я обратно уложил его спать и собрался уходить, он взял меня за руку.

\- ты не останешься? – бормочет он. его хватка ослабевает, будто теряет решимость.

я оборачиваюсь и смотрю на него.

ухмыляюсь.

\- конечно, - отвечаю я. он отпускает мое запястье, и уже я беру его за руку. мы с ним похожи. его руки намного тоньше моих. они нежнее. они слабее. я немного сжимаю их и продолжаю, - у меня сегодня нет никаких важных дел.

он еще не лег, и я только хотел сказать ему прилечь, как он заговорил:

\- спасибо, - и отводит взгляд в сторону.

\- эй, - между нами буквально дюйм, - посмотри на меня, - попросил я.

и он посмотрел. мои ладони на его щеках, и я приблизился на столько, что у него есть выбор: оттолкнуть меня или нет.

но он продолжает на меня смотреть, и я понял, что наконец могу его поцеловать.

наши пальцы переплетаются, мы соприкасаемся лбами. Мое сердце взрывается от его взгляда, он словно убивает меня им, оставаясь при этом таким же очаровательным и милым.

\- я люблю тебя, - говорю я и смотрю прямо в его глаза.

\- я… я тоже люблю тебя, - отвечает он, его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

я хотел о чем-то его спросить, как вдруг он свободной рукой обвивает мою шею и толкает на кровать и целует меня, уже страстно, и я понимаю, что еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым.

_я люблю тебя_ , повторяю я про себя, _я люблю тебя_ , снова говорю я ему, и эта фраза застревает в моей голове как петля в ритме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) в оригинале используется Gatorade, торговая марка спортивных напитков США.


End file.
